1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image compression and restoration, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for encoding and decoding an image in order to compress and restore the image comprising luma blocks and chroma blocks.
2. Description of the Related Art
If an image to be compressed is expressed in a red (R), green (G), and blue (B) color space, three RGB color components of the image have the same resolution since the three RGB color components are equally important for the image.
A human visual system (HVS) is more sensitive to luma than chroma. Therefore, a luma component has a higher resolution than a chroma component in order to express the image.
In order to compress and restore an image expressed using the luma component and the chroma component, which are separate from each other, there is an issue as to which encoding mode (or decoding mode) is used to encode (or decode) the luma component and chroma component.